


Hit the Road, Jack.

by jojo_joe



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: “你会离开吗，威士忌？”杰克仰面看着他，没怎么打理的黑发乱蓬蓬的，有几缕落在了眼角，像极了蔓延出的笑纹。龙舌兰低头在那儿留了个吻，只觉得寒意从唇尖一路蔓延。“你该问我，我会回来吗？”





	1. Chapter 1

Hit the road, Jack.  
Don’t you come back no more, no more, no more.

许多年后，特工威士忌仍然记得那个清晨。小镇很安静，阳光热度还未随着砂石升腾起来，但草叶上也没有露珠。  
“当你还是个小孩子的时候。”父亲戴着他黄褐色的墨镜、经年不变的白色牛仔帽，即使开口也只是偶尔地侧脸看向他，“你满脑子想的就是离开这里、去外面的世界。哪儿都行，越远越好。”  
威士忌——那时候他还只叫杰克，双手插兜，抬头去看头顶的铁皮站牌，再看道路尽头像是永远不会有轮子滚过的地平线，就是不看身边与他模样过分相似的年长男人。  
“可是你并不喜欢你找到的结果，许多人都不喜欢。”他还在慢慢地说，杰克从鼻腔里哼了一声，表示自己在听。  
又有一个男人走上了站台，年纪与父亲相仿，唇上留着这里常见的小胡子，个头比他矮上些许，帽檐下的鬓角漏出一点灰白。这种地方可很少看见完全陌生的脸孔，威士忌忍不住多瞥了他几眼，对方回以礼节性的笑，也扭过头去看地平线了。  
“但不要试着去改变它。”一辆铁皮公车喷着黑烟从坡上爬了出来，杰克把丢在脚边的帆布大包拎起来，甩到肩膀上背好。  
“它改变你倒是更有可能。”  
离别并没有什么响起的破吉他、絮絮低语的烟枪嗓。他跨上车，陌生的年长男人跟着他走上几级台阶，这片玉米地依然安静得一如既往，连风声都没有，日头升高了。

 

“你就是这么遇见香槟的？”龙舌兰目瞪口呆地笑起来，浅色眼睛在昏黄的光里闪闪发亮。他招手又向酒保要了一轮酒，把盐洒在虎口上，“我简直没法想象你俩年轻时候的样子。”  
坐在他身边的男人还是雷打不动懒洋洋的模样。他只翘起一边嘴唇，深浅的纹路顺着眼尾蔓延过去，下唇中央的凹陷兜住了一小汪阴影，龙舌兰简直没法不去注意他又舔了嘴唇。威士忌把手从青柠上移开，还沾了点果汁的食指顺着上唇的小胡子走一圈，“那时候我还没留胡子，香槟一口气能干掉一瓶白兰地。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我什么？”  
“你能干掉一瓶白兰地吗。”龙舌兰能感觉到自己现在的表情傻得像只见鬼的雪橇犬，但他的嘴角还是不受控地往外抽了几下，露出个蠢兮兮的笑容来。  
而黑发的男人又开始折磨那几片倒霉的青柠了，他把附在果肉上只剩下一半的核用指甲挑了出来。“听过那个说法吗，‘三四十的男人喝威士忌，五六十的男人喝白兰地’，我可没那么老头子。”  
愣头青特工盯着他，对方也盯了回去，肩膀塌着 。他大半的面容遮盖在帽檐下，只剩鼻梁还能打上点高光。  
海盐瓶突然从龙舌兰手里抽走，威士忌慢悠悠地也在虎口上洒了几下，张开嘴像是要咬住那一块皮肤，却悬而未决地含在了那里。酒保推来了新一轮的酒水。  
“不过干掉龙舌兰还是不成问题的。”

 

威士忌咬了下去。舌面抵在皮肤上，前牙印出弧形的粉痕，臼齿向里咬紧，像只该死的吸盘把那一小片地方吮得滋啾作响。  
龙舌兰闷哼一声，耸着肩膀打算把他摁回床上，但对方不依不饶，把他肩颈交界处的肌肉咬得发酸。算不上疼、但也绝不是个到位的调情。他俩缠斗了一会儿，威士忌这个老奸巨猾的家伙趴在年轻特工的背后，让龙舌兰没法把他踹下去。  
这就像是在驯一匹不服管的种马，威士忌带着枪茧的手掌顺着脊骨捋下一层薄汗，指甲倒是修剪得平滑又圆润，只用了指腹摁进肉里。龙舌兰被他搞得大汗淋漓，也看不清威士忌的表情，不过用牛仔帽都猜得到又是志得意满的无辜。洒在耳后的呼吸节奏压得很轻，这是狩猎者共有的习惯。  
“从那之后你真的没回去见你老爹了？”他挑这种时候突然发问，“你的任务都快把全美国遛遍了。”  
唔哼。从鼻腔里挤出的声音糯糯哑哑的，还带着淡淡烈酒和烟草的气味。“那是个小地方。”威士忌模棱两可地回答，用压扁的元音转移小伙子的注意力，刻意舔出来的南方口音黏稠得像是滴不下来的蜂蜜，“下个任务可得跑得更远，别儿女情长了。年轻人。”  
他固执保留着的老式鬓角蹭着龙舌兰的脖颈，把那些汗水从一人的皮肤上转移到另一边去，赤裸的身体沉甸甸地压下来。就靠着这一瞬间的愣神与亲昵，龙舌兰向后拱起腰，膝盖作为支点在床单里拽出褶皱，用一个干脆利落的背摔把身上的男人扔到了身下，整张床都在颤巍巍地尖叫。  
“现在是谁儿女情长了？”金发的年轻人对着他在昏暗的光线里笑出一排白牙。威士忌仰面看着他，打理整齐的黑发早就被揉乱了，现在散漫地搭下来一绺，在又湿又咸的空气里逐渐恢复了原有的蜷曲模样。

浴室的方向传出来隔了好几层的水声，威士忌先把龙舌兰踹下去，自己躺在被汗液精液和分不清成分粘液纠结成团的被单里，空气逐渐冷了下来。他俩先前都喝了不少酒，到现在皮肤下还滚动着热气，估计还得等半个晚上才能完全代谢出去。  
放在枕边的手机亮了又熄灭，威士忌把脸蹭过去，嘴唇还压在枕头里就按开回拨键。  
我不出加急任务。他兜头就扔出去这句话，香槟在那头也毫不客气地回了个“去你的”。  
“你真的想好了吗，那里可没这里呆着舒坦。”短暂的冷场后，香槟终于还是切入了主题，“后勤部门得忙一阵子，你还有考虑的——”  
“早就想好了。”威士忌眯着眼睛挤出个笑声，马上被自己本来就叫哑了的嗓子弄得连着咳嗽。香槟在那头啧了一声，他把溜到嘴边的调侃咽了回去，毕竟要是问起“你又是在哪个女人的床上”的话，话题走向可是愈发尴尬了。  
“在那之前，你最好少出岔子。”香槟最后给他找了个台阶下，听起来还是有些不满，“不过与其想着去和毒品贩子决一死战，你不如先端了龙舌兰那个臭小子的抽屉。”  
“查过了，里面就那么点叶子，连踹他屁股一脚都不够格。”他含混地开玩笑，裹着床单坐起来打开了龙舌兰的床头柜，从里面翻出来一支打火机和一根烟。

 

威士忌靠在台球桌边，这人大概是有“除了椅子之外的平面都是椅子”的毛病，这个坐姿让他半个屁股都悬在外面，但他就是能天杀的摆出一副怡然自得的模样，悬空的那条腿还要偶尔晃两下。  
龙舌兰在不远处的吧台盯着他，那个眼神足以把对方的翻领皮夹克掀个面顺便扯掉下面的衬衫扣子，露出前一晚印在那片麦色皮肤上的淤痕和红印。威士忌肯定觉察到了，但他什么都不说，甚至不看过来，只是歪着脑袋一手摆弄他的手机，另一手戳着台球杆，把下颚靠在底部偏粗的那一头。  
“香槟说了任务地点吗？”要不是飞机因为气流偶尔地颠簸还能给人一点“这是在万米高空”的真实感，龙舌兰差点忘了他俩在这里呆坐着是为了什么。  
回总部再问他也不迟。威士忌敷衍着回答，又在听那首歌了。他喜欢用手机蓝牙接上机舱的音响，翻来覆去还总是那么几首，以至于龙舌兰这个还没入行多久的新任特工已经能在前奏堪堪响起时辨认出来。  
这一次是“离开你的爱人的50种方法*”。以威士忌的性格来看，龙舌兰以为他会喜欢更闹腾些、更不可一世的歌，但这种倒也莫名符合逻辑。他又灌下去一大口酒，热度刺麻麻地从喉咙浇下去，逼得年轻特工眯起了眼睛，把眼镜摘下来放在一边。  
马上就要到那句歌词了，“悄悄离开吧，杰克”。每到这里他总是会附和，但也只唱这么一句，眼睛里什么情绪都没有，似乎跟唱不过是一时兴起。龙舌兰盯着那个侧坐的人影，心里一阵阵没来由的心烦，他弄不明白这个家伙。

他看见威士忌的嘴唇张开了一点，肩膀随着节奏轻微地晃着。如同冒起的一股无名火，或许只是小孩子的执拗脾气，今晚龙舌兰不想让威士忌唱出来。就像有些事情，他的妈妈总这么告诫他，说多了，也就成真了。  
吧台上放着一盘飞镖，他想都没想就拿起一支掷了过去。飞镖尖近得快要擦到对方的睫毛，威士忌的眼睛也跟着转过去，直到它噗一声扎进对面的世界地图里。  
“…想个新计划，斯坦。”音响唱到了下一句，龙舌兰的肩膀塌了下来，如释重负得如同又拯救了一次世界。  
威士忌的视线慢吞吞地移回来，深色的虹膜和深色的瞳孔融在一起，却绕过矗在那里的大男人去看吧台后层层叠叠的酒水。  
“你没法每次都改变这个的。”他咬着字节说，声音里夹着老好人一般的叹息，语气有那么点像只存在在他故事里的老爹。  
龙舌兰瞪着他，威士忌装聋作哑的功夫却是一顶一的厉害，又开始跟着剩下的旋律低低地哼起来。  
最终还是年轻的那方忍不住。“你到底想离开去哪儿？”他憋着火气，拔高声音只是想打断这首歌。  
“你那只飞镖，”威士忌避而不答。他的脸还撑在球杆上，颧骨下方压出个圆圆的凹陷，只伸手往大致方向比划了一下，“扎到哪儿了？”  
“波哥大。”龙舌兰横了他一眼，倒还真的凑过去研究了一会儿，终于看见飞镖下压着的粗体字。  
“那就是波哥大。”威士忌无所谓地扭过头冲他笑，两边肩膀都朝前耸，耷拉着眼皮、翘起嘴角的模样有那么点微醺的意思。  
他打了个哈欠，又喝了口酒，棕黑的眼睛被染得像是酒杯里剩下的暖色酒水底子，在灯下荡着人畜无害的水波。但龙舌兰知道这个家伙根本离醉的边都没沾上。

 

那天晚上的飞机上，又是龙舌兰动用了自己的蛮力，把这个一直不能让自己心情舒畅的年长特工摁进被褥，甚至控制不住想在翘起的臀瓣上扇一巴掌。威士忌也同样是尖牙利齿凶光毕露的动物，小腿连着膝盖绷出肌肉的线条，细腰窄胯在手掌下滑得几乎握不住，到头来也没让年轻人占到什么便宜。  
“睡一会儿吧。”威士忌叹口气，等到闹剧结束后在床尾摸索他皱了的衬衫，昏暗中依然看得清腰后手指形状的红痕随着动作伸展再扭转。他穿好衣服，意识到龙舌兰还在看着他，蓝眼睛在黑暗中扎眼得很。  
留着小胡子的男人真正地叹息出声，于是伸手往他的短发上捋了一把，这算是龙舌兰从他这里收获到最接近于关心的一次了。  
龙舌兰闭上了眼。

在梦里，他看见了年轻版本的威士忌，脸颊瘦瘦的，更尖锐、更执拗，简单梳向两边的黑发又厚又软，如他所说的那样没留胡子，更衬得那双深色眼睛大得可怕。香槟坐在威士忌的对面，不说话，只是叹气。  
“明天是你的最后一项考核，杰克。”香槟捏着酒杯的那只手分出一根食指指着他，“可别让我失望。”  
还不是威士忌的杰克叼着玻璃杯笑起来，露出隐约的虎牙尖。“透个题吧。”  
“现在就能问你，只有一个问题，别嫌老套——你选择加入是为了什么？”  
杰克仍然叼着酒杯，一只手托着杯底，但眨眼的速度明显慢了。“改变世界。”过了很长时间他才回答，坐在对面的男人却连着摇头。  
“这比’满足虚荣心’这样的答案都糟糕，你没法通过考核的。你知道我们从来就不是为了’改变世界’，而是’拯救世界’。”  
“我会通过的。”这个语调这么多年倒是一点没变，杰克仰头喝光了他的酒，举着杯子站在狭窄的高脚椅上还要扭着转两圈，永远像个见鬼的聚光灯那样强行吸引整间酒吧的目光。

“嗨，我叫杰克。明天就得滚蛋了。”他扯着嗓子大喊，张扬的笑声盖过了先前熙攘又无谓的话题。龙舌兰从来没看过他这样，真心实意的笑容把杰克的圆眼睛弯成两道细长的弧，里面装的全是棕色的蜜糖浆，“陪我唱首歌吧！”  
于是酒鬼们碰着杯子哄笑起来，用桌子打节拍，牛仔靴把地板跺得尘土飞扬，还有人真的翻出了把吉他，没调准音的弦吱呀吱呀地往外蹦锯木头的声音。  
“快上路吧，杰克。”他们粗着嗓子唱，“永远也别再回来，永远也别再回来。”  
杰克跟着他们的口型，双臂张开，拉起的衬衫露出一截小腹，脚尖在木头座椅上踮起，接受几十道目光的洗礼时轻盈得似乎下一秒就要腾飞。他的脸颊红红的，扭过头正好与龙舌兰目光相交，于是他快活又困惑地皱起了眉头。  
“嗨，伙计。”他说，“我见过你吗？”

龙舌兰扯着他的胳膊，把男人扔进床铺的瞬间与记忆中的无数画面重叠。他从来不是个有耐心的人，尤其是这一次，好像他俩的头顶正悬着一块倒计时的钟表，催得他心脏狂跳。滴答滴答，你找到灰姑娘的水晶鞋了吗，滴答滴答，魔法就要失效了。  
他隔着牛仔裤攥紧了杰克的脚踝，拽掉衣料的遮蔽时也大幅度地把他往上叠起。龙舌兰埋下身去，手指为舌尖开道，从喉结到乳头，再到因为喘息起伏的胸口，收紧的胯骨在平坦的小腹下凸出线条，他没有放过任何一个细节。  
还没成为威士忌的男人即使在梦里也真实得多，他被轻而易举地惹出哭腔，下眼睑醉了一般熏得酡红，指甲从后颈到肩胛挠出长长的红痕，喘息和哽咽噎在喉咙里，一呛一呛地随着节奏呼出来。  
在高潮的余韵里，龙舌兰用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻梁，带了点期翼和固执，只有在这时才敢问出口。甚至只是面对年轻版的他，甚至只是在梦里。  
“你会离开吗，威士忌？”  
杰克仰面看着他，没怎么打理的黑发乱蓬蓬的，有几缕落在了眼角，像极了蔓延出的笑纹。  
龙舌兰低头在那儿留了个吻，只觉得寒意从唇尖一路蔓延。  
“你该问我，我会回来吗？”

 

龙舌兰从冰块中挣扎着醒来，像是个溺水的人，肺腔里灌满了来自另一个时间的空气。他盯着站在对面的香槟发了会儿呆，冻麻的舌头根本不听使唤。  
他不是什么会察言观色的人，甚至在这方面糟糕透顶，当年的相关考核他从来是擦着边低分飞过。香槟的眼睛里又深又乱，如同烟熏火燎的玉米地，沙土地上放着断了弦的吉他。  
龙舌兰几次张开口，连他都不知道为什么会选择这个问题：  
“杰克呢？”  
香槟盯着他，低着头从镜片上方打量一时半会没法站起来的年轻特工，轻而慢地叹了口气。  
“他上路了，孩子。”

 

Hit the road, Jack.  
Don’t you come back no more, no more, no more.

 

*出自黄金圈官方小说情节，威士忌用手机连上飞机的音响唱“50 Ways to Leave Your Lover”.


	2. Chapter 2

成为特工的最初几年或许洋溢着新鲜劲儿和成就感，但渐渐的一切就索然无味了起来。他开始理解威士忌了，不过那个家伙早就进了绞肉机，连件像样的衣服都没能留下。龙舌兰在飞机上翻着下一个任务的地点，觉得自己和成天打飞的碌碌无为的上班族们没什么区别，尤其与兄弟组织的互通有无之后，自己的面前坐着的总是个西装革履的家伙。  
“波哥——大。”艾格西丝毫没注意到对面递过来的复杂眼神，像是条兴致勃勃的小狗，“我念得对吗？”  
龙舌兰借口去趟洗手间，在镜子前用冷水洗了十分钟的脸。

或许是年轻时的事迹太混账而总被各方约谈，他从来对条子没什么好感，探员也一样。以至于知道是得和缉毒局有所接触时，龙舌兰本能地想把艾格西踢到前面去。  
“放轻松，好歹那里面的人还是说英语的。”英国小子假惺惺地拍他的肩，然后转身，“但里面可是你们美国人，你去。”

他硬着头皮，穿过一群聊着毫无营养的天、手里还装模作样举着报纸的养老团体时，龙舌兰承认对即将见到的人已经做到了最坏的打算。这里连走廊都弥漫着淡淡的烟草味，到处是照片和纸团，还有焦灼的气息。  
他漫不经心放空的大脑在推开门的一瞬间彻底卡壳在了那里。

龙舌兰一直调侃威士忌有张南美人的脸，只要多晒几个来回就能彻底以假乱真。现在面前的这个人看来实现了这一点，连袖口下露出的皮肤都浸饱了阳光，在阴沉的室内泛出暖洋洋的蜜色。他单穿着一件红色衬衫，袖子卷到小臂，没戴帽子，果然又是放着椅子不坐而赖在了桌子上。  
“嗨，我们的客人来了。”他的咬字带着熟悉的口音，声调比记忆里的低了点。这个男人捧着一只蓝色的马克杯礼节性地笑起来，暂时没有起来握手的意思，一侧身让出他的搭档。龙舌兰这时候才注意到屋子里还有第三个人，金色头发、蓝眼睛，打量人的目光直白得毫不遮掩。

“叫我哈维，英语里和’杰克’差不多。就像’胡安’总被翻译成’约翰’一个样。”他这么介绍自己，还是满肚子半真半假的俏皮话。他偏头把杯子放在桌面上，龙舌兰从这个角度正好能看见一条细长的疤痕顺着他的颧骨爬过，始于太阳穴，在耳后消失，被垂下的黑发遮住了不少，也开始因为时间消退成浅色的陈旧伤，但依旧扎眼。  
哈维意识到了他的目光，自己也上手摸了摸。  
“你是在看这个吗？别在意。告别过去的一点小礼物，分手过程太惨烈了。”  
他的搭档配合地笑起来，双手交叉搭在胸前。  
“生活真是个婊子。”他附和。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 最后终于还是没能憋住我的亲妈心，把一个带刀pwp活生生写成了……我也不知道算什么的东西。  
> 勉强应该算得上KSM与Narcos的Crossover, 有台词引用。给威士忌小可怜强行续一把命。


End file.
